The Stones of Claire
by like a falling star
Summary: Tomoyo has magic, and she is the keeper of the Stones and the magical goblet!!! With the help of her friends, Tomoyo has to capture the 5 Stones of Claire. Can she do it? Or will she fail in her mission? E+T! Please Read and Review!!
1. Prologue

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
A long, long time ago, there lived a great and powerful magician called Clow Reed. He created the 52 Clow cards, now known as the Sakura cards.  
  
Known not to many, Clow Reed had a younger sister called Claire. She was a true belle. She was beautiful and elegant and refined. She had a kind heart and was a sweet, gentle lady. She was loved by all.  
  
One day she fell in love with a strong and mighty warrior. His name was Hanes. He was a brave and honest young man. The couple loved each other very much.  
  
However, Claire had a jealous suitor whom she was bethrothed to. His name was Friedrich. He was a rich and arrogant man. He claimed to love Claire more than Hanes did, but Claire never returned his affections.  
  
One day, Claire's country went to war with another. Claire's country was on one side of the war, Hane's country was on the other side.  
  
On a certain night, news came that Hanes was killed. He was killed by Friedrich. Friedrich became a national hero. But all Claire cared about was that Hanes was dead.  
  
One day at dinner, her father announced that she would wed Friedrich a month from then. Claire did not want to marry anyone but Hanes. She did not want to marry the person who had killed her lover.  
  
Still clutching onto the goblet that she had been drinking from, Claire stood up and fled from the room. Only when she reached the special spot that she and Hanes used to meet, did she break down and start crying. Her tears fell in thick crystal droplets, and some fell into the goblet. One by one, stones were created. Not rough, black stones such as one sees on the road, but smooth, unblemished stones of brilliant reds and delicate pinks.  
  
Although Clow Reed was her brother, Claire did not know that she herself had powers. While Clow Reed's powers were physical (and mental to a certain extent), Claire's powers were of the emotional and spiritual sort. While Clow Reed's powers came from the sun, her powers came from her spirit within. Her powers came from her tremendous and everlasting love.  
  
In all, 5 stones were created. Claire named the stones, and gave them magic.  
  
The Stone of Deception-- made to deceive and born to mask.  
  
The Stone of Sadness-- brings tears and grief to its holder.  
  
The Stone of Hatred-- anger, resentment and loathe for one being  
  
The Stone of Cruelty-- punishment with no mercy  
  
The Stone of Betrayal-- causing someone to betray a friend, causing a lover to stray  
  
These stones caused much destruction on Earth. Not physical destruction, but broken hearts and a ruthless streak.  
  
But the stones had counterparts. When a stone was captured, it would turn into another stone, one of goodwill and happiness.  
  
But it had a catch.  
  
Claire, the creator of the Stones, had made it so that only a person true of heart and pure of mind, a person so filled with love and genuine friendship would be able to break the code and capture the stones. From Deception to Truth, from Sadness to Hope, from Hatred to Love, from Cruelty to Mercy, and from Betrayal to Trust.  
  
And that person was Tomoyo Daidouji. 


	2. Chapter 1: The goblet

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The goblet  
  
Tomoyo pushed open the creaking wooden door and walked into the antique shop [that is the shop that sells antique objects, not that the shop is really old]. The shopkeeper glanced up, looking surprise, as if no one ever came into the store. He was a sturdy old man who seemed very wise and knowledgeable.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a small smile and looked around the shop. It was filled with shelves of various knick-knacks, from battered bronze and carved stone to unspoilt wood and gleaming silver.  
  
A small goblet caught Tomoyo's eye. There was nothing very special about the goblet, it was just plain and gold, small enough to fit horizontally on the palm of one's hand. Tomoyo sternly pulled herself away from that particular shelf. Remember, I'm here to get Mother a birthday present, I'm not here to shop. I really shouldn't let myself get distracted like that. Of course, a distraction was just what she needed, what with her problem with Eriol and all that.  
  
She wandered around the shop, her mind drifting occassionally to the beautiful miniature cup. After while, she found what she wanted-- or rather, what she thought her mother would like. It was an antique wristwatch. The straps were made of expensive leather, and clusters of tiny diamonds were embedded in the white-gold face of the watch. Tomoyo knew instantly that Sonomi would love it. She purchased it. While the shopkeeper was busily wrapping up the watch, Tomoyo went over to the goblet just to take a look at it. There was something subtly appealing about it. Then she thought she saw the goblet glow faintly, as if a light were emmitting from it. She gasped loudly.  
  
"Is there something wrong, miss?" The shopkeeper asked her.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Uh- no. nothing's wrong." She glanced at the goblet, which seemed normal now. There. Nothing. It was just my imagination, that's all. She turned back to the shopkeeper, and spoke tentatively. "Do you... is there... i'll take that goblet." she said, then mentally smacked herself for being so impulsive. She usually did not buy things - expensive things - on a whim. Of course, she could always change her mind, it wasn't too late, but… she did not want to. "Will you wrap it up for me?"  
  
The shopkeeper smiled. "Certainly. It's a good choice, this goblet. Made of the purest gold, you know." He tapped his fingernail on the side of the goblet, as if to demonstrate how pure the gold was.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. How much will that be altogether?"  
  
The shopkeeper placed two small parcels on the counter. "That will be $62459.04."  
  
Tomoyo paid without so much as blinking at the price and left the shop. On her way home, she dropped the "spare change" [which happened to be exactly $7540.96] into the church donating tin, helped a little boy find his lost toy car, helped a little girl get her kitten down from a tree and stopped by the soup kitchen to help cook the dinner [A.N.: I know it sounds a bit much, but I'm just demonstrating how nice she is].  
  
When Tomoyo reached home she realised that she was all alone. Her mother had gone off to Boston for a conference and would stay there for two weeks, and Tomoyo had given her maids and bodyguards time-off while her mother was gone. She made a mental note to send her mother's birthday parcel over to Boston as soon as possible.  
  
Tomoyo set her parcel - the parcel containing th goblet - on her bed and undid it. The brown paper came apart easily. Tomoyo just sat there staring at the goblet-- she didn't dare to touch it for fear of leaving sticky fingerprints on its smooth, shiny surface. Using the paper to hold it, Tomoyo placed the goblet on her dresser. Tomoyo sat on her bed and admired it. There was nothing especially beautiful or particularly outstanding about it, but it seemed precious and elegant in a way that appealed to her.  
  
Suddenly the goblet began to glow again. Tomoyo leapt out of her chair excitedly, but also with a hint of apprehension. So I didn't imagine it after all! She heard a gurgling sound coming from it. What's happening? It sounds like there's a stream inside the cup or something! The light seemed to be getting stronger, brighter.  
  
Tomoyo approached the goblet cautiously and peered into it. She gaped at what she saw. There was a liquid - a thick, clear, sparkling liquid - bubbling merrily inside the goblet. It seemed like liquid diamond, if there was ever such a thing.  
  
The liquid gurgled noisily for awhile, before changing into a fiery red colour. Then it turned into a creamy pink colour, then a watery blue, and then into a brilliant orange. The magical liquid changed colours about ten times. Each colour was as beautiful and wonderfully astonishing as the next.  
  
After awhile, the liquid turned back into its original clear colour. It simmered gently inside the goblet for awhile. All this time Tomoyo forgot to breathe. Suddenly the liquid disappeared, just vanished without a trace.  
  
And Tomoyo fainted. 


	3. Chapter 2: Eriol's problem

[Author's Notes:  
  
Thanks for your reviews, especially The Great One and Sakura Lover… Hope you like the fanfic, and please continue reviewing and tell me how you want it to progress… thank you. Oh, and by the way, just because Tomoyo has some of Claire's powers and Eriol is Clow's reincarnation doesn't mean that they are like brother and sister, because Tomoyo is not Claire's reincarnation or anything, so it's perfectly fine for them to love each other.]  
  
The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Eriol's problem  
  
Eriol was in his study, absorbed in his collection of classics. Suddenly he felt a strong burst of magic, a distinct purple aura. It seemed to be coming from Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's in trouble! were the first words to come to his mind.  
  
Eriol leapt up frantically from his chair, the Chair of Evil. His prized volume of A Midsummer Night's Dream clattered heavily to the floor, a loud, resounding thump, but Eriol did not notice. Or if he did, he did not care. A disturbing image of Tomoyo in trouble, her beautiful amethyst eyes round and scared, flashed across his mind. Eriol nearly panicked.  
  
He ran all the way to Tomoyo's house, determined to save his princess, and used his magic to fly up to her bedroom. The magic was getting stronger and stronger, closer and closer.  
  
Eriol flung open the curtains, prepared to battle head-on with the danger, sun staff pointing outwards to shoot at whatever-it-was. But he found that… the magic was coming from Tomoyo herself.  
  
"Omigosh! Tomoyo!" She was lying on the floor unconscious, her breathing shallow. What had happened?! Eriol ran over to where Tomoyo lay, next to her dresser. He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms. "Tomoyo… please wake up…" he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo's eyelids fluttered open weakly. "Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo seemed fine. Eriol smiled through his worry, and hugged her to his chest. "Tomoyo, I'm so glad you're all right. I thought you… I was so worried…"  
  
Tomoyo grinned at her friend weakly. "I'm okay… but… just now… there was…" Tomoyo tried to tell Eriol, but he carried her over to her bed and placed a finger on her lips. "Ssh… tell me everything tomorrow, okay? You should get some rest now." He murmured.  
  
"But I…" Tomoyo began to protest, but she suddenly felt very very tired. "Oh, all right…" And she fell asleep.  
  
Eriol gingerly covered Tomoyo's body with a warm quilt. He did not know why, but he felt a strong magic radiating from Tomoyo. It felt strangely like Clow's magic. That was weird.  
  
Eriol gazed tenderly at Tomoyo's lithe sleeping form. She looked so fragile, so delicate and peaceful in her sleep, even more so than usual. He gave a barely audible sigh. She was so beautiful-- yet so unattainable. Eriol remembered that night, not more than a few evenings ago… he told her of his feelings.  
  
He had gazed deeply into her sparkling violet eyes, and, unable to control himself any longer, he blurted out what he had been feeling for months. 'I love you,' he had said. Baka, baka, baka…he thought. He wanted to bang his head against the wall.  
  
Tomoyo had stared at him, too shocked to disguise her feelings. 'I.. I…'  
  
She did not give a full reply. She probably just did not want to hurt his feelings. I mean, what could the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in the world, offer Daidouji Tomoyo, the most beautiful girl in the world?  
  
Most possibly nothing.  
  
Eriol sighed again, and went over to the telephone. He dialed a number.  
  
"Heeeellllloooo?" drawled the voice on the other line.  
  
"Nakuru…" he began.  
  
"Eriol-sama? Where have you been? Spinel and I were baking cookies, you know, and we couldn't find you!"  
  
Eriol heard a voice interrupt indignantly. "You mean you drugged me and made me sit by to watch you bake another one of your disgusting sugar- overloaded concoctions." It was Spinel.  
  
"It was yummy, wasn't it??" Nakuru said.  
  
Eriol tried again. "Nakuru, tell Spinel that I will not be coming home tonight. I'm staying over at Tomoyo's house."  
  
Nakuru squealed loudly. "Kawaii! What are you doing, sleeping over at Tomoyo's house for? Hmmmmm?" she said suggestively. "Doing something naughty, isn't it?"  
  
"Nakuru, this isn't the time." Eriol warned her. "I'll tell you and Spinel tomorrow. And--"  
  
"Uh, NOOO! I don't want to hear what you did with Tomoyo, Eriol-sama." She coughed meaningfully. "It's your own private business." Obviously she misinterpreted what was going on.  
  
"NAKURU!" Eriol bellowed, blushing a little. "Nothing happened!!! Oh, can you and Spinel come over to Tomoyo's house tomorrow morning, at around eight? And please tell Sakura and Syaoran and Kero to come as well."  
  
Eriol hang up. 


	4. Chapter 3: Solving the Mystery

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Solving the mystery  
  
If the servants had not been on a two-week leave, a very strange sight would have met their eyes. A very strange and odd sight, indeed. In the large Daidouji living room sat a group of… various… creatures. While some looked normal, others were a sight to stare at.  
  
To someone who didn't know them (aka. The CCS gang), this was what it would look like.  
  
A moody-looking guy sat on the couch, glaring at the table, looking as if he would break the neck of the next person who tried to talk to him. A genki, emerald-eyed, auburn-haired beauty sat next to him, trying to reason with a yellow stuffed-bear-with-wings, who, for some reason, was programmed to shout "PUDDING!!!" every three seconds. A tall, slim man, who had long, silvery hair, was dressed totally in white and silver garments and had a pair of wings stuck to his back. Probably going to a costume party or something. His eyes were cat-like and had a cool, unfeeling look in them. A dark blue, cat-like thing (also with wings) was flitting around the room, trying desperately to run away from a slim brunette who kept shouting "SUPPI!!! Time for your sugar high!!" Now she stopped for a moment to wrap someone in a tight, literally breath-taking hug, squealing "Kawaii!"  
  
A soft thudding sound on the staircase told them, amongst the din, that someone was coming. It was Eriol.  
  
Li stood up and glared at him. "What, exactly, are we doing here at 8AM IN THE MORNING!?!"  
  
For once, Eriol did not smirk at him or make a sarcastic remark. On the contrary, he thanked them. "Thank you for coming. To be honest, I didn't know what to do." He shook his head, looking concerned.  
  
Sakura noticed something amiss. "Where is Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Nakuru sniggered loudly.  
  
Eriol gave her a Look and cleared his throat. "Tomoyo… she… I think we might have a problem here."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I know. When Nakuru said to bring Kero, I thought that it must be some magic thing going on, so I invited Yue. So… where is Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol gazed at his friends for awhile before continuing. "She… she is asleep upstairs. When I came yesterday I found her fainted."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"How…?"  
  
Li stared at him incredulously. "You came here yesterday for…??"  
  
Eriol frowned. "I thought you would have known by now.. Didn't you feel that strong magic yesterday evening? It was coming from Tomoyo's house, so I came to check it out."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Tomoyo-chan is in trouble?"  
  
Eriol looked troubled. "No, but there is one thing I find disturbing…"  
  
"Yeah? Yeah?" Kero pressed.  
  
"… Tomoyo has magic." Eriol finished.  
  
Blank stares met his gaze. Eriol repeated. "Did you hear what I said? I said--"  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"How can it be?"  
  
"If Tomoyo has magic howcome none of us can feel it?"  
  
A voice from the staircase piped up, "If I have magic, why don't I know it?"  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here!?"  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a Look. "This is my house."  
  
"I mean, you should be resting in bed. I mean, after what happened yesterday…"  
  
"I think I have a right to know what is going on." She said, taking a seat on one of the couches.  
  
Eriol sat down on an armchair, thinking.  
  
Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"What!?!" he looked defensive.  
  
"Will you please tell us what is going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol had a faraway look in his eyes, and he told them THE STORY [please refer to the prologue for the story].  
  
"Wow…" Tomoyo said.  
  
"How romantic…" Sakura commented.  
  
Yue snorted.  
  
"… but what does that have to do with me?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Well… to put it simply…" Eriol paused. "You are the keeper of the stones. Or, the finder, in this case. After you find them you can keep them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wait." Kero interrupted. "If Tomoyo has magic why don't we feel anything coming from her?"  
  
"That's because hers is a different kind of magic. Her magic is from her heart." Eriol explained. And from Claire, of course. That's why I'm able to feel it. Because of Clow…"  
  
"We were made by Clow." Kero argued.  
  
"Yes, but you are now sustained on Sakura's star power, no longer on Clow's sun power."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"The goblet." Tomoyo bit her lip. "It's in my room."  
  
Eriol stood up. "I didn't notice it while I was in there yesterday." He thought for awhile. "Oh, right. It only holds power for its keeper, that's why I didn't notice it then. I'll go and get it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, her face pale and drawn.  
  
Eriol came down a moment later, a shiny gold goblet held in his hand. He placed it on the table.  
  
Everyone stared at it for awhile, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Li cleared his throat. "Uh, I think you're supposed to touch it or something." He said 'you', obviously meaning Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, right." Tomoyo laughed nervously. She set her gaze on the goblet, and reached out to touch it. But before her hands actually touched the goblet, it began glowing, and the goblet lifted itself and rose to Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"You have telekinetic powers?! How cool is that!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo merely shook her head, not daring to speak. Her face was now a healthy flush, her eyes bright with vibrance. She held the goblet as a thick silver liquid appeared. It swirled around inside the goblet, as if something - something magical - was stirring it with a wand. And then it disappeared, a wispy golden gas trailing behind it. And then a blinding white light appeared, stunning them for an instant.  
  
Then the words, made up of the strands of golden gas, appeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 4: The words

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The words  
  
Pure of mind  
  
Heart of gold  
  
Boundless love  
  
To warm the cold  
  
Everlasting patience  
  
Ready to trust  
  
A burning hope  
  
Preaching truth  
  
Genuine spirit  
  
True friend  
  
Sure to listen  
  
And lend a helping hand  
  
A kind will  
  
A forgiving soul  
  
A caring girl  
  
Here she is- behold  
  
The keeper of the Stones  
  
Worthy is she  
  
The goblet calls  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: On the count of three, everyone laugh….. one… two… three… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Ok, that was dumb, wasn't it? And the second stanza didn't rhyme… did you notice? I just couldn't really think of anything nice and… magical to put up as the 'poem'. Oh geez, how do I come up with this crap? Anyway, hope you liked it… and… please R+R!!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Tomoyo the keeper

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
Chapter 6: Tomoyo the keeper  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was bathed in a blinding white light. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her hands were thrust outward, palm up. Her lips were moving rapidly, as if she were chanting, but they couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
Her friends watched in silence and absolute horror as a new 'light' began to take over Tomoyo. This one was dark and threatening. It was a shadow. The shadow of doubt, the shadow of fear, the shadow of evil.  
  
It swirled menacingly around Tomoyo. Eriol was tempted to step towards the shadow and help Tomoyo, but something held him back. It was fear. Fear of the shadow. Fear that came from the shadow. It was controlling him, and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as the darkness overtook Tomoyo.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo felt dizzy. Well, actually, it wasn't exactly dizziness but more of an unaccustomed lightness. It felt like floating, actually. Like she was dancing on nothingness. Just floating around aimlessly.  
  
Then she heard a loud thud and she forced open her eyes. She was walking on… on air.  
  
Tomoyo looked around. She was in a forest. A… a forest?!  
  
Where had the living room gone to? Where was she? Was she all alone? She had to find out.  
  
She took a tentative step forward, bouncing lightly on air, until she reached a clearing. There what she saw made her gasp. Li and Sakura were bound and gagged, and tied to separate trees, while a hoard of bandits, armed with dangerous weapons, sat on logs, warming themselves in front of a campfire.  
  
The bandits were roasting marshmallows, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Sakura's ropes were almost undone. Li struggled with his ropes, but his hands were bound and he could not reach for his sword.  
  
As Tomoyo watched, Sakura undid the last of her ropes and slipped off.  
  
Tomoyo ran towards her bestfriend and enveloped her in a hug. "Sakura! I'm so glad you got away. I have no idea what we're doing here--" Tomoyo was confused when her friend pulled away.  
  
"This is a void." Sakura said, sounding desperate. "I had to escape, if not I'll be trapped here forever!" she turned away from Tomoyo and began to walk away.  
  
"Sakura?" Why was her friend acting so weird all of a sudden?  
  
Sakura spun around. "What is it?" She questioned almost sharply.  
  
"We have to save Syaoran. If not he'll be stuck here forever!" Tomoyo said. The mentioned amber-eyed boy was still struggling with the ropes, but to no avail.  
  
Sakura sighed impatiently. "He's creating such a racket. The bandits are going to find out soon that I left. I'm not going to risk my life saving him!"  
  
Tomoyo frowned. This was so uncharacteristic of Sakura. What happened to the loving, brave and caring Sakura? Especially the one who would do anything for Syaoran? "You can use the Clow cards without being found out!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Tomoyo. You can do whatever you want, but I'm going to save myself." She turned and stalked away.  
  
Tomoyo frowned again. This was getting absurdly ridiculous! And then she realised why.  
  
"Hey, hey, wait!" Tomoyo called. Fortunately, the bandits did not hear her.  
  
Sakura turned and glared at Tomoyo. "What do you want? I already told you that I'm not helping to--"  
  
"You're not Sakura!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: hehehe… a cliffhanger… I can be really evil sometimes… don't worry, I should have the next chapter up soon! But I've got a six- chapter Chinese test this week and I haven't studied yet… oh, well. Hope you liked this chapter, and please R+R ok?? Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Chapter 6: The Stone of Deception

The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Stone of Deception  
  
"You're not Sakura!"  
  
'Sakura' turned around and smirked at Tomoyo. Suddenly the forest disappeared. The bandits disappeared. Even Syaoran disappeared. All that was left was Tomoyo and 'Sakura', alone in a bare, cold room.  
  
"Hmm…" 'Sakura' stalked around Tomoyo, as if sizing her up. "Pretty smart guess for a little girl like you."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip, wondering what was going to happen next, and wondering where the real Sakura - and the rest of her friends - was. "I'm sixteen."  
  
'Sakura' ignored her. "You're a little girl." She [or he, or it] repeated. "You're right, you know." 'Sakura' suddenly shifted into Syaoran. "I'm not Sakura." he said smugly.  
  
Tomoyo stared. That impersonator-- that whoever-it-was just… changed! Transformed! Into Syaoran! What was this?? "You--" her voice was caught in her throat. "You're not human, are you?" she whispered.  
  
"What do you think?" 'Syaoran' said in a bored voice.  
  
"You're not." Tomoyo came to the realisation. "You're a-- a-- a magician. A shape-shifter. Something." The question was… what?  
  
Syaoran flexed his muscles and turned into Eriol.  
  
Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo stared. The impersonator was Eriol right down to the last bit of his hair. He looked exactly the same as Eriol. The same neatly-parted midnight blue hair. The same 6 foot frame. He even had the same shade of eye colour as Eriol. A deep, intense sapphire blue with flecks of pearl grey mixed in. Sometimes, when he was facing the sunrise, his eyes would appear to be a glacial, aquiline blue with a tinge of golden-brown. An indescribable colour, really. But it was the closest she could get to his actual eye colour.  
  
Without warning, Tomoyo blushed. And then she berated herself for blushing. Ok, why am I thinking about Eriol's eye colour? This is just weird. So not me. Plus there are more important things to deal with at the moment. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Eriol." he said.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath. "No, I mean-- who are you? Why are you pretending to be my friends? Why are you doing this?"  
  
'Eriol' snarled and turned into a shadow, hidden completely in a thick black cloak. "I am your humblest slave. I am your worst nightmare. I am a shadow, a mask, a hide. I have no true form." His voice was deep and slurred, a heavy tone to it.  
  
Light dawned in Tomoyo's eyes. "You mask, you deceive…" she murmured quietly. "The Stone of Deception. I should have known…" she whispered.  
  
"Very smart, little girl," The shadow drawled. "Very smart indeed." He turned sharply towards Tomoyo. "But are you smart enough for this?"  
  
The shadow flung the cloak around him in one swift motion and suddenly two Eriols appeared, each suspended from a rope which was slowly being lowered into a pool of burning hot, bubbling lava. No more cloaked shadow, no more slurred voice.  
  
Tomoyo stared the two Eriols in horror. What was going on? Whatever it was, it wasn't very friendly.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her that one of the Eriols was the Stone of Deception, and she was supposed to figure out which was the real Eriol and help him before it was too late. Before…  
  
Tomoyo gulped. What was she to do? Who was the real Eriol, and who was the impostor?  
  
"Eriol! Use your magic to save yourself!"  
  
Eriol 1 shook his head. "This is a special void, Tomoyo, I can't use my magic in here… it's no use."  
  
Eriol 2 shouted, "I can't! They took away my magic… I can't do anything!"  
  
Tomoyo took a tentative step towards Eriol 2.  
  
"No!" Eriol 1 shook his head frantically. "Stay away from him, Tomoyo!" He turned towards Eriol 2. "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
Eriol 2 burnt a bright red. "I will never hurt Tomoyo!" He turned towards Tomoyo and spoke gently. "I will not get hurt, Tomoyo, don't worry! Just take your staff and capture the Stone!"  
  
Tomoyo looked confused. "My staff?"  
  
Eriol 1 struggled with the ropes, but to no avail. "Your necklace! Take it off and repeat after me."  
  
Tomoyo looked down, and sure enough there was a simple silver chain around her neck, a thumb-sized version of the goblet hanging from it. "What do I do?"  
  
Eriol 2 started. "Repeat after me: Of grace, beauty, hope and love, I, the keeper of the Stones, call upon the light of Claire--"  
  
Tomoyo obediently repeated after him, her fingers twined around the silver chain from which the golden goblet hung.  
  
Eriol 1 continued, "To guide me and help me in my mission, so that I may see the light, and vanquish darkness forever. I call upon the magic goblet of Claire!"  
  
Tomoyo repeated slowly yet surely, trying to remember the words as she said them.  
  
The necklace suddenly emitted a bright purple light, and elongated, transforming slowly, the shadows of a staff beginning to show… now Tomoyo held in her hand a glowing violet staff, on one end fixed a miniature golden goblet.  
  
She glanced at it for a moment, awe-struck, as if she couldn't believe that she could actually wield such a beautiful, magical staff. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. The Voice was clear and enigmatic, high and chiming and sweet, like tinkling bells. Tomoyo then realised that it was Claire's voice she heard, guiding her, helping her in her mission, just as she'd asked her to.  
  
'Tomoyo… my successor. This is your first mission. To succeed, do only good. Do what you would do if you were in a real situation, do what you would do if you wanted to help'. The Voice advised wisely.  
  
What I would do?? Tomoyo was confused. If I was in a real situation, if I wanted to help… I would… I would try to save everyone. She realised. No matter if he was a friend or a stranger, if he was the most popular guy in school or a loser, she would try her very best to save him.  
  
But… how?  
  
She climbed up the metal ladder that led up to a narrow platform that overlooked the gurgling pit that Eriol 2 was about to be lowered into. He was suspended by his legs, his arms stuck firmly to his sides so that they would not accidentally skim the hot lava.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the beam where the rope was tied to. She couldn't climb up there. It was too risky. Besides, if she did that, she might endanger Eriol, too. "Eriol!"  
  
Eriol 2 looked up at her. "Tomoyo! Time is running out!"  
  
She nodded frantically. "I know! What do I do?"  
  
Eriol 1 was looking at them from where he was hung as he struggled to grab the ropes. "Tomoyo! Get away from there; it's dangerous!" he cried. [A.N.: as in, he didn't cry literally, he was just… shouting with a lot of emotion]  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't leave him here!"  
  
"Tomoyo, help me!" Eriol 2 shouted. "Reach out and take my hand!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded uncertainly. Holding onto a wooden pillar, she reached out a hand, while Eriol 2 tried to grab it.  
  
Eriol 1 look anguished. "Tomoyo, NO!!! He's trying to trick you!"  
  
Tomoyo stubbornly reached out her hand to save him, just one more inch…  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you!" Eriol 1 shouted desperately.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, and stumbled a little.  
  
She saw Eriol 2 swing towards her, still suspended upside-down by the rope, an odd gleam in his eyes. Somehow Tomoyo knew that he was going to grab her hand and pull her along with him. And then drop her to her death.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly pulled away and collapsed onto the wooden platform in shock.  
  
She understood.  
  
She picked up her staff from where she had left it and turned to Eriol 1, the real Eriol, for guidance.  
  
Eriol 2 had realised what was happening and was shaking his head. "No, Tomoyo, believe me: he's the imposter!"  
  
Eriol 1, though uncomfortably suspended in mid-air, smiled as he told Tomoyo what to say. "Evil stone, be cast not back to darkness, but be overwhelmed by light, and may goodness reign in you. Reveal your true form!"  
  
Tomoyo recited the words after him, the glow in her staff getting brighter and more powerful with each word.  
  
The moment Tomoyo finished chanting, a light shot out from the staff towards Eriol 2. Everything disappeared and suddenly Tomoyo found herself back, alone, in the cold, bare room. A black, opaque, marble stone appeared, and a shadow - the same cloaked shadow that had been deceiving her - appeared. He bowed slightly towards Tomoyo. "I have been defeated." he said, and disappeared back into the Stone- the Stone of Deception.  
  
Another light shot out from the staff towards the Stone and the Stone floated towards her staff, and settled into the goblet. There was a sizzling sound, and the Stone floated back out of the goblet and landed right in front of Tomoyo-- only this time it was a different stone. It was round and smooth, and bright and clear and sparkling. It radiated a natural aura. It was the Stone of Truth.  
  
From the stone, a cheerful little pixie emerged, radiating innocence and exuberance. She had wispy blond hair and was dressed in a flowery Spring dress, giggling happily. She smiled at Tomoyo and enveloped her in a hug. "Hi! I'm the Stone of Truth. I'm so happy to have you as my keeper. Let's be friends!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 7: Chiharu's Problem

Author's Notes: Whoa, haven't written for a long time, I know. It's the holidays over here in S'pore, that's why I'm trying to finish writing and uploading some of my ficcies before term starts. Then I'll really be busy. In the meantime, though, pls READ AND REVIEW!!! Arigato!  
  
The Stones of Claire  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Chiharu's problem  
  
"And then what happened?" Sakura asked in excitement. She was nearly bouncing off the edge of her seat.  
  
"And the stone kinda changed into another one. The nice one." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"And then? And then?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, a little exasperated. "Sakura, I've told you the story about a hundred times already!"  
  
Sakura pouted. "It's only been four and counting!" She grinned. "I'm just so excited at the idea of you having magic, you know? It's like for years we've been doing these magical things - Syaoran and Eriol and I - and I was beginning to feel afraid that you were feeling left out."  
  
Tomoyo grinned back at her best friend. "Nah. I was too busy video-taping you and Syaoran."  
  
Sakura blushed prettily. "For your information, there's nothing going on between us!"  
  
"Uh-huh, I believe you," Tomoyo said teasingly. "You just like to kiss sometimes, is that it?"  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm telling the truth!" Sakura protested indignantly. "There really isn't anything between Syaoran and I!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as she fumbled for something in her pocket.  
  
Sakura's curious eyes peered at Tomoyo. "What're you looking for?" she asked, in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
The look in Tomoyo's eyes turned triumphant as she held up the gleaming stone. "This!" She turned it in the palm of her hand, letting its aura soothe her.  
  
"The Stone of Truth?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Yup! This stone will tell me what's been going on between you and Syaoran."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, horrified. "You wouldn't…"  
  
"Unless you tell me."  
  
Sakura pouted again. "That's not fair, Tomoyo!" Sakura suddenly smiled as she patted her backpack where all her Sakura cards were kept. "I still have the elemental powers, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "After you've blown me away with the Windy or trapped me in some hole with the Earth, I could still find out your romance story.."  
  
Sakura 'hmphed'. "I'll tell you, but not now, cos we're in school, and you know how the walls have ears and all that…"  
  
Suddenly the classroom door burst open. Chiharu slammed the door shut and leaned against it, her face buried in her hands, sobbing her heart out.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura immediately ran over to comfort her.  
  
"Shh… don't cry, Chiharu." Tomoyo said, handing her a tissue.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her gaze concerned.  
  
Chiharu only shook her head and continued crying.  
  
"We want to help, Chiharu. Please tell us your problem."  
  
Chiharu slowly looked up. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
They waited for Chiharu to calm down.  
  
Chiharu hiccuped. "Yamazaki…"  
  
Sakura's concerned gaze broke into a frown. "Yamazaki? What's wrong? Did something happen to him? Can we help?"  
  
Chiharu shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "No, it's not like that!" She took a deep breath, ready to confide in her friends. "… I just found out he's been cheating on me."  
  
"What!?!" Their voices were incredulous; they couldn't help it.  
  
Chiharu nodded, her eyes moistening once again. "Just now, at the courtyard… I saw him kissing another girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
